


Arcana Kinktober 2020

by Jgmm96



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Arcana kinktober 2020, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, Costumes, Creampie, Crossdressing, Degradation, Discipline, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Feet, Femdom, Food, Gen, Kinktober2020, M/M, Magic, Magical stimulation, Masterbation, Mirrors, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Praise, Pure Smut, Reader Insert, Smut, Tickling, Toys, Watersports, Waxplay, Worship, collaring, dirtytalk, gagging, gender neutral reader, groupsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgmm96/pseuds/Jgmm96
Summary: Just some short Smutty oneshots Featuring the main 6 (and possibly some side characters). Kinklist used can be found @thearcana.goatposting and @studiojhiggli on Instagram!
Relationships: Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	1. Kink list

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a list of what I’m planning on writing. Some I’m not quite sure of who its’s going to feature so Suggestions are welcome. I’m also willing to write multiple chapters for specific prompts if anyone wants to request one (I just can’t promise I’ll get to it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the list of kinks that will be featured. I have a predetermined character for most of then but I’d be open to taking requests with Oc’s on top of that!

Toys

Lingerie

Bondage

Magical stimulation

Sensory depravation

Exhibitionism

Praise/degradation

Biting/licking

Water sports

Worship

Gagging/collaring

Mutual masterbation

Begging

Mirror

feet

Magical realms

Overstimulation

Femdom

Edging

Breath play

Wax-play

Master/mistress

Disciple

Dirty talk

Cross dressing

Group sex

Food

Tickling

Cream pie

Aftercare

Cosplay/costumes


	2. Nadia/Gender Neutral Reader(Toys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and a gender neutral apprentice sneak away from a party to have some fun

I gasped as Nadia pushed me onto the bed and and stared down at my body like it belonged to her, which of course it did. The door to our room was locked but we could still hear and music and commotion of the party going on downstairs.

We had been in the middle of dancing. She looked amazing in black, feathered gown she wore. It was tight and showed off her curves unlike anything else I was used to seeing her in. The wine flowed, the music played, and our touches got a little more intimate than what would normally be deemed appropriate, but with the many exciting sights of the masquerade, no one really bothered to look at us. My body was pressed against hers, wearing the new outfit she bought for me of course. My head rested on her shoulder and I heard her suck in a breath when I exhaled softly and pressed my lips to her neck.

“Enjoying yourself, my darling?” Her hand was slowly trailing down my back until it gave my ass a little squeeze. I was shocked, Nadia almost never acted this way in public, but I had the glass of white wine in her other hand to thank for that.

“That would be an understatement.”

“Hmm...I think we can do better. I want only the best for you.”

“Honestly Nadia, I don’t think anything could be better about tonight.” I stepped back and smiled at her. I recognized the glint in her eyes and the slight smirk on her lips. It made me blush with thoughts of what was about to come.

“Oh I’m sure I can think of a few ideas.” She took my chin and pressed her lips against mine. This was far from the gentle, loving kisses we often shared. This was hot and passionate. She held me close by my hips and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I threw my arms around her neck and moaned while my tongue wrestled with hers for dominance. Eventually she pulled away, leaving us both a little breathless. “Let’s go, I’m afraid if we stay down here any longer I’m just going to strip you down and take you right here. Besides, I got something special for you.”

My cheeks darkened and I smiled at her. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach and all I could think about was running up to our room. Getting gifts from Nadia was not unusual, but just the idea of what her beautiful mind thought to get for tonight was more exciting than I could put into words. She took my hand and together we ran upstairs, leaving the party behind.

So here I was, staring up at her, breathless and excited, laying on my back while she locked the door. She was on me within seconds. She pinned me to the bed while her hands made quick work of my clothes. Soon the new silk outfit she had bought for me was in a pile on the floor along with her own gown. I reached up and took the pins out of her hair, letting the purple tresses fall down her back. The scent of her lavender shampoo mixed with the gentle summer breeze from the open window and the burning candles that lit the room to create a heavenly aroma. If I could bottle it and make it into a perfume, I’d wear it everyday.

Nadia leaned down and kissed my lips softly, more of a tease than anything. “I can’t wait anymore.” I was surprised, my composed, elegant countess looked as breathless and needy as I felt. “Now this is a little different than our normal escapades, but I thought it might be fun to try it out.”

She crawled over the bed and reached under, pulling up a long black box. My mind filled with the possibilities of what could could be inside but I can honestly say I was shocked when she opened it and pulled out a long, thick, double ended dildo. I must’ve looked a little too shocked because she looked a little apprehensive. “We don’t have to use this if you don’t want to, my dear-“

“No!” I blushed and reached over to hold her hand. “It’s not that. I was just a little surprised you wanted to try something so...kinky.” I giggled and pecked her lips again. I could taste the slightly sweet wine still on her lips.

Nadia giggled with me and pushed me back onto the bed. I spread my legs for her as she prepared our toy, taking a small bottle of lubricant from her drawer and put a small amount on each end. She held one end of the dildo and rubbed it teasingly against my hole. I held my breath and let out a low groan as she pushed it inside me.

“Oh-Oh fuck Nadia! That feels so good.”

She hummed with satisfaction and looked over my writing body, the soft rubber of the toy, moving around under me as I wiggled. She took the other end and and guided it into her folds, the large toy easily stretching her pussy. She sunk down until the toy was fully inside both of us and our most intimate areas were pressed together. I could feel how wet she was against me and I started humping against her.

The sweet sounds of her moans were the only motivation I needed to going. Soon she joined me. With both our hips moving back and forth, the toy was sliding between us, in and out, aided by the lube.

She grabbed me and hauled me up and onto her body. She continued to buck her hips, bouncing me up and down on the rubber toy. My mouth latched onto her stiff nipples, sucking and licking and even biting then. She cried out and arched her back up against me. Our hot, sweaty bodies continued to grind and buck against each other. Our moans were drowning out the muffled music from downstairs.

“N-Nadia! I’m about to-“

“Shh, me too love. Just please don’t stop.”

I leaned up and kissed her as we both reached our climaxes. I laid on top of her and panted. Her hand gently stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. “You know...” she said softly, still out of breath. “I have more toys for us to play with.”

My eyes widened and I smiled wide at her. “Well what are we waiting for?”


	3. Asra/Female Reader (Lingerie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra brings home a special gift from one of his trips

You sat at the kitchen table, sipping your tea as you watched for Asra to get home from the window. The sun was starting to set and so was your hopes of him making it home today. He rarely traveled at night. Once it got dark he was more likely to set up camp somewhere until the next day. You knew Asra wasn’t one to stay tied down to one place for long. The shop and this apartment above it was his home but he craved a life of traveling. And sometimes he just needed time to himself. You two lived together and worked together. You understood that, even if Asra did take it to an extreme, leaving for days or months at a time.

It got lonely here without Asra and Faust. You spent your days at the palace, having meals with Nadia or helping Muriel with the chickens. Some nights Julian convinced you to go with him to the Rowdy Raven. Your friends all knew that when Asra was away, it was up to them to keep you company until he returned.

The kitchen was illuminated by a few oil lamps and the bright, silver light of the full moon. Your tea was going cold so you drank the rest of it, swirled the remaining few drops of liquid around, and then dumped it on a napkin. You held the teacup in your hand and looked down at the scattered tea leaves. One of the first divination skills that Asra taught you, reading tea leaves usually came easily to you. You saw only shapes at first, but the longer you looked, the more you were able to see. Travel, love, luck, a gift. All good things but nothing that made you feelquite as good as the sound of your front door unlocking and a sweet voice calling out “Friend home!”

You were in his arms as soon as soon as he walked through the door. “You’re home! I was worried you wouldn’t make it home until tomorrow!” Asra chuckled and set down his bag and hung his hat by the door.

“I know I’m sorry I’m late. I would’ve been home earlier but...” he pulled a wrapped bundle out of his vest. “I saw this and just had to stop and pick it up for you.”

Your eyes lit up at the sight of the gift. Gifts from Asra were always unique and thoughtful. You sat at the table and unwrapped the tissue paper. You blushed when you saw the beautiful Lingerie inside. Asra always said he loved this color on you. You smirked and looked up at him. “Where exactly were you that you’d just stumble on something like this?” He just winked and kissed your cheek.

“I can’t reveal all my secrets, love. I know I’ve been away a lot lately. I thought we could celebrate, because I’m not going on any more trips for a while.” The way his beautiful violet eyes stared into your made your heart flutter.

“Well in that case, I think I should try this on right away.” You kissed his cheek and hurried off to your room. At first you were worried it wouldn’t fit, but slowly the material moved, the soft silk and lace sliding across your skin until it was perfectly tailored to your body. Now you really wanted to know where he found it. You looked in your full length mirror and smiled at your own reflection. The bra lifted your breasts perfectly so they looked full and perky, your nipples clearly showing through the sheer lace. The panties left nothing to the imagination and was barely more than a piece of lace held together by a few silk strings. Asra was going to love it.

“Ready?” You called out to him. You peeked out the door, a wide smile on your face, but hiding your body from him. He was sitting on the sofa by the fireplace, patiently waiting for you.

“Of course I am!” He chuckled.

You threw open the door and strutted towards him. His eyes were glued to your beautiful body and the way the light from the fire danced across your curves. “And I didn’t think you could look anymore beautiful.”

He placed his hands on your hips, his thumbs tugging on the silk strings and pulled you onto his lap. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you kissed him passionately, sucking on his bottom lip and tugging on it with your teeth. “You’ve been away too long.” You panted when you finally pulled away from him.

“I know, I’m sorry, love. Let me make it up to you.” He smirked and flipped you over so he was on top of you. He lifted off his shirt and started kissing his way down your body. He briefly pressed his face into your cleavage. You arms wrapped around him and tangled your fingers into his soft white hair. His hips started to grind against your open legs, and you could feel the bulge in his pants. You whispered a spell and suddenly Asra’s pants were gone. He looked down a little shocked and then chuckled.

“Someone has been practicing!” He pulled the lace panties off her hips and stared down at your open legs. “So beautiful.”

With nothing left between you he let the head of his cock tease your wet pussy. You whimpered and hooked your legs around his hips. With one graceful thrust he was inside you. Normally your nights together were gentle and loving. This was passionate and rough. He thrusted into you like his life depended on it, all while kissing your cleavage and whispering sweet nothings to you. You could feel your climax building inside you, similar to the feeling of starting a powerful spell. The energy and pressure was building more and more inside you with every one of Asra’s thrusts.

“Love, I’m close.” He stared down at you, his hips never stopping.

“Me too.”

He smiled and leaned in to kiss you again. His soft lips molding against yours were all you needed and you finally reached your peak. Your back arched against him and you moaned as you juices covered his cock. He gave you a few more thrusts to ride out your orgasm and then pulled his slick cock you, covering the new bra in his cum.

You both laid in each other’s arms and caught your breath. He held you close to his chest and kissed your head. “I love you so much.”


	4. Julian/ Gender Neutral Reader (bondage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Julian refuses to stay in bed you’re forced to find creative ways to keep him there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible at writing male bondage so I apologize if this falls a little flat. Better Julian content is coming soon!

You woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. The covers had been thrown off Julian’s side and you could see the small shine of a candle burning from your slightly open door. Again. With a huff you got out from under the thick quilts. The room was freezing so you put on a plush robe and stomped out of the bedroom. Low and behold, there he was. Slumped over his desk, furiously scribbling note on any blank paper he could find. He only had two small candles burning. It gave the room a low, yellow light but it wasn’t nearly enough to comfortable ready or write by. He was going to ruin his only good eye.

“Julian.”

He jumped and turned around to look at you. His cheeks blushed, knowing he had been caught in the act. “I’m sorry, Love. I’m almost done. I’ll be to bed soon.”

“Julian, it’s the middle of the night. You’ve been working for hours and you need your rest. Please come to bed.” You walked you behind him and wrapped your arms around his neck. He sighed and rested his head back against you chest heavily. He looked up at you with a smiled and lifted your hand to press a kiss to your palm.

“Ok ok. You head back to bed. I’m just going to clean up and put out the candles and then I’ll be in.” You returned his smile and, rather stupidly, believed him. So you went back to your shared bed and waited...and waited...and waited.

“Julian?” You called out from the bed.

“Just one more minute, Love.”

“Ok that’s it!” You stormed back into the other room. “Bed now.” You growled and crossed your arms.

He looked back at you and tried to play it off with a chuckle. “Oh? Am I in trouble now?”

“You know what, yes you are.” You took his arm and tugged him out of the chair. You mind thought back to the first night you met him, when the two of you broke into Mazelinka’s home and how she said he’d keep going unless someone pinned him to the bed. Normally, you being with him was enough to keep him down but it seemed tonight more drastic measures needed to be taken.

You held him by the elbow as you lead him into the bedroom. “I swear Julian, if you don’t start actually staying in bed, I’m going to have to tie you down.”You could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Oh really? Is that a promise?”

The only answer you gave was pushing him on to the bed on his back and sat on his legs. He was laughing while you pulled the cord from your robe, wrapping it around his wrists, and tying them to the headboard.

“There. Now you have to stay in bed to sleep.”

“Bold of you to assume I have sleeping on my mind right now.” He gave you a smirk that made you blush and suddenly you were very aware of his erection pressing against your ass. It really was late...and you both had to be up early for work...but how could you just leave him hanging like that?

He was at your mercy and that amount of control over him was intoxicating. You were going to savor this. Your lips started trailing down his neck and pressing little kisses to his collarbone and neck. “I don’t know if you deserve it, honestly.” You looked up at him and almost swooned at his cute blushing face. But you kept up your facade. “You kept me waiting all night. We could have done this hours ago. Instead you left me all alone...” your teeth scraped against his skin and you heard him suck in a breath.

“I’m so sorry, Love. It won’t happen again I swear.”

Your hands were slowly unbuttoning his pants. His hips raised, trying to get some sort of contact but you grabbed his hips and forced him down.

“Uh uh. Stay still.” Your growled. Your hand was in his pants now, wrapping around his already hard cock and running your thumb over the head.He groaned and bit his lip. God his facial expressions were just too much for you. You tugged down his pants and he helped by kicking them off his cock was standing fully erect and he was squirming on the bed

“Please...I need you.” His voice was soft and raspy in a way that sent shivers down your spine. You stood up and let the robe fall off your shoulders. His eyes didn’t leave you as you slowly took off your pajamas. “God you’re beautiful.”

You chuckled as you got back on the bed and positioned yourself over him, straddling his hips. The head of his cock was just barely pressing against you. He groaned and tried to raise his hips again to push inside you.

“No no no,” you chided and pushedhis hips down again. You wanted to ride his cock, but you also wanted him to know that you were in control right now. You leaned down and pressed your lips to his and slowly let your body slide down his cock until the entire length was buried inside you. “Oh god.” You Moaned.

Juliangroaned when he felt you stretch around him. Usually his hands would be all over you, holding you, stroking your skin, but now he was tied down, which made him squirm. Your body moved up and down, teasingly slow. The soft sounds of panting and moaning filled the room, urging you on to move faster and faster. Soon you were bouncing on him you hands gripping his shoulders for leverage. “Oh fuck Julian!” He groaned and arched his back. Finally you let him start bucking his hips into you. His cock pounded into you from below faster and faster.

“Oh god...I’m gonna-“

You cut him off when your lips crashed into his, hungrily kissing him. You pulled yourself off justin time for him to shoot his cum all over his stomach. He panted and stared up at you with a mixture of love and lust in his eye.

You smiled down at him and laid beside him. Your head rested on his chest and for a moment you two just calmed your breathing and relaxed in each other’s company. If you weren’t tired before, you certainly were now.

“Love, can you untie me now?”

“So you can sneak off to work again? I don’t think so.” You kissed his cheek. “Good night Julian!”


	5. Portia/ Female Reader (magical stimulation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start using magic to tease Portia during work hours and end up getting her an afternoon off

“W-would you like some more t-tea m’lady?” Portia stumbled over her words as she held out the kettle. Her round face was dark red and you noticed the slightest shaking of her legs. Nadia was looking at her loyal handmaiden with concern. Portia was shaking and her voice was wavering do badly that you would have too if you didn’t already know why. Under the table, your fingers were curling and stretching, mimicking the invisible, probing fingers that were pumping inside of her.

“No I’m fine, Portia. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off. You don’t look well.” Nadia placed a gentle hand on Portia’s arm. You stopped toying with her for a moment to take a sip of your own tea, and you saw her visibly relax.

“No I’m really fine M’lady.” Portia smiled and picked up the tray to serve the little finger sandwiches. Just as she was about to place one on Nadia’s plate, you started rubbing your fingers together. Portia gasped and dropped the sandwich haphazardly on your plate.You could see her nipples standing out through the fabric of her shirt while you magically rolled them between your fingers.

“Really Portia, I insist. You’ve been working so hard lately anyway. You deserve an afternoon off.” Nadia smiled as she set down the teacup.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, Nadia. Portia, I can walk you back home. I’m going that way anyway.” She narrowed her eyes at you a little, but she had a knowing smirk as she stared at you.

“Well...if it’s not too much trouble...I think I will take the afternoon off. Thank you m’lady!” She set down the tray and you thanked Nadia for inviting you to tea. Then the both of you walked through the castle. “I wish you wouldn’t have done that in front of the countess. I just wanted to moan and cum on those magic fingers!” She giggled and held your hand.

“You could’ve used the safe word anytime you wanted.” You kissed her cheek.

“How exactly was I supposed to work pumpernickel into sentence there?”

You cleared your throat and did your best Portia impression. “Oh I’m sorry M’lady the tea sandwiches are made with white bread instead of pumpernickel.” She rolled her eyes, making you laugh. “I’m sorry, Portia. I won’t play with you around Nadia anymore.” You snapped your fingers and chuckled at her gasp when she felt something pinch her round ass.

She smirked and suddenly she was pinning you to the wall. You two were in a quiet part of the palace. The corridor was quiet and you had an urge to just lay on the ground and let Portia have her way with you right there. But instead she gave your lips a little peck and then ran off down the hall.

“H-hey! Come back.” You smiled and chased her all the way to her little cottage. Pepi was there to greet you, while sunning herself in the garden. You have her a little pat, but you were more focused on Portia who you could see starting to strip through the open door. As soon as the door shut behind you, you were on her. The rest of her clothes and your own were off within seconds and then you fell onto the bed. Portia was on top off you, kissing your lips, you cheeks, your neck, anywhere really that she could reach. You moaned when her hand cupped and squeezed your breasts.

“Just you wait.” Portia growled in your ear. “I’m going to learn magic some day and then I’m going to toy around with you all day.”

“I’d honestly love that.” You moaned. Her mouth was on your chest now, kissing down your cleavage until her lips licked around nipple and she teased it with her teeth. You bit down on your lip when an idea popped into your head. You started moving your fingers in the air. Portia’s low groan against your boobs let you know that she felt the invisible fingers moving in and out of her pussy. You lifted them to your lips and blew on them, cooling the magic inside her.

“O-oh god!” She gasped and started grinding herself against your leg, letting you feel how wet she was. “More, more please!”

You loved the sounds of her moans. Portia was a very vocal lover. That was her biggest issue when toyed with her in public, holding in her sweet, needy moans.

You flipped her over so you were on top and buried your face in her beautiful, freckled

tits. Your thigh was still pressed against her, grinding against her pussy while the icy magic moved inside her. Portia’s nails dug into your back and her moans echoed around the room. You blew a stream of icy air over her hard nipples and she whimpered, her nails digging in more.

You quickly covered her frozen nipples with your hot, wet mouth and teased them with your tongue. She shocked you by pushing you away and pinning you underneath once again. She held you there for a moment, panting and staring into your eyes. You cupped her cheek with your hands and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away much too soon and wiggled her way down your body until her face was right in front of your own, went pussy.

“Kitten-“

She cut you off by giving your slit a long, slow lick, and flicking your clit with her tongue. She knew just the right way to touch you and kiss you and lick you to make you melt. Within seconds you were reduced to a whimpering, moaning mess, with your legs locked around her head. Meanwhile, you were still controlling the magic probe inside of her. You gave her one hard thrust and she retaliated by pushing her tongue deep inside your cunt.

“Ohh fuck Portia!” You reaches down to tangle your fingers in her curls.

“I’m almost there, baby.” She smiled up at you. That wonderful pressure was building more and more in the pit of your stomach. You started moving true magic inside her faster and faster. The way she moaned against your pussy nearly sent you over the edge but the final blow was when she grazed her teeth lightly against your clit. You held her head there, writhingand crying out in pleasure as you finally came on her face.

You could tell by the way her back arched and the sounds she was making that she reached her own climax. Finally, you released her head and collapsed on her bed. She crawled up next to you and cuddled close, wrapping her arms around you. You returned the favor and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, Kitten.”

“I love you too, babe.”


	6. Muriel/ virgin female reader (mutual masterbation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel is nervous to fuck his virgin, shortstack partner, so you come up with a compromise. I’m sorry, I’m obsessed with size differences and this is what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I just realized that today was supposed to be sensory depravation. So I’ll get to that later

The night had progressed slowly to get to this point. A little too much mead at dinner had helped to loosen Muriel up a little bit and you started noticing him staring at you. His huge, rough hands would gently graze your thigh or your arm. There was a light blush in his cheeks. Though he would have had a hard time asking for it with words, you knew what he wanted. And you wanted it too.

You took the lead and with a nervous breath you kissed him. The clothes started to come off while your lips moved against each other’s with an almost desperate passion. He held you tight, like he was afraid you’d disappear if he let you go. He easily picked you up and laid you on the bed. Muriel leaned over you, his beautiful forest green eyes taking in your naked body. You were short by any standard but underneath Muriel’s hulking body, you felt so small. His cheeks were dark red, but it seemed like he just couldn’t tear his eyes away. “You’re so...tiny.”

You chuckled and ran your hands up his muscular arms. “And you’re inhumanly big, but that’s part of the reason I love you.” You leaned up and pecked his lips. He gave you a rare smile and leaned back on his bed, sitting in front of you. Unlike you, he was still wearing his Pants. While you two were stripping each other, you had avoided them. It’s not like you were afraid...but if he was proportionate to the rest of his body...

“Muriel, there’s something I want to tell you first.”

He looked at you slightly concerned. “Is something wrong?”

You reached out and put a hand on his bicep. “No! Not at all. I just thought you should know how special this is because...it’s kind of my first time.”

He stared at you and you could practically see the wheels turning inside his head. “What?”

“I’m a virgin, Muri. And I want you to be my first.” You thought he’d be happy that you wanted to share such an important moment with just him, but he looked...flustered.

“Why would you tell me that...I’m going to break you in half.”

“Well someone is very full of himself.” Even though you were thinking the same thing, you couldn’t help but laugh which made him blush even darker.

“It’s not that. You’re so small. I don’t want to hurt you.”

You crawled over to him and sat on his lap. You could feel the bulge in his pants against your ass. Truthfully, you were nervous too, but your excitement was stronger. You held his scruffy face in your hands and kissed him softly. “You’d never hurt me, Muri.”

“Not on purpose but I still could.” He looked away with a pout but his hands were gripping your hips now, his thumbs rubbing your bare skin. You could tell how badly he wanted you, and you wanted him too, but your poor boy was so afraid he was going to hurt you. You smiled at him and starting kissing along his jawline and his neck.

“We can go slow with this, Muriel. I’m in no rush. We can try something else.”

“Like what?”

“Just touch me,” Your voice wavered as you begged him. You placed a long kiss on his neck and sucked a little on the skin. “And I’ll touch you.”

He groaned and eventually you felt him nod. His hands were steadily moving around you, one on your back while the other boldly reached down to squeeze your ass. He laid you back down on the bed and smiled at you. “I think that would be better...for right now.” You noticed the slight hopeful tone in his voice. Yes, this was just for right now.

He laid down beside you and let his hands roam across your body. Your hands reached down and tugged on the waistband of his pants, and he lifted his hips to help you pull down his pants until both of you were naked.

You audibly gasped when he showed you his shaft. His cock was long and thick and stood out from his body, rock hard. He was right, he probably would have hurt you the first time and there was a tiny part of you that was glad you were taking things slower. Your dainty hand reached out and wrapped around him. He shivered when you touched him. His hand squeezed your breast a little too hard, making you moan. He smiled at you and leaned down, placing a little kiss on your shoulder. “I love you.” He let out a contented sigh, his breath was hot against your skin. His hand was traveling down your body now, his fingers just barely touching you.

“I love you too, Muriel.” You were practically whimpering because his strong hand had finally reached its destination and his thick fingers were pushing inside your virgin pussy. He grunted when your hand squeezed his cock and then you started steadily stroking him.

“Feels good.” He grunted and bucked his hips into your hand. You smiled up at him.

“What? I feel good or it feels good having me stroke you off?”

“Fuck,” he let out a shaky breath. “Both..”

The two of you laid there while the bed softly creaked underneath you. His fingers were pumping in and out of you steadily, slowly stretching your tight walls. Your hand was moving up and down faster and faster, using his precum to lubricant his shaft. The small hut filled with the sounds of his little grunts and your moaning. Every once in a while one of you would press a kiss to whatever part of the other’s body could be reached.

He pulled your body close to his, his other hand squeezing and kneading your plump ass. “God...’m close...” he gasped. You started moving your own hips, fucking yourself on his fingers.

“Cum for me, Muri.” You moaned and kissed his neck. That was all the encouragement he needed. Muriel bucked his hips into your hand again and shot his cum on your stomach. He was panting heavily and the ear that was pressed to his chest could hear his rapidly beating heart. But his fingers didn’t stop inside you until you came, covering his hand in your juices.

You laid in his arms, and just smiled listening to his heartbeat.

“Sorry I made a mess...” he said after a long moment of silence.

“Don’t even worry. This was perfect.”


	7. Lucio/ Gender Neutral Reader (exhibitionism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio finds that playing with you is a lot more interesting than the play he’s watching

“Look at that! I don’t act like that!” Lucio scowled up at the stage as the actor portraying him whines and stomped around. You chuckled and rested your head against his shoulder.

“You kind of do. I told you we shouldn’t have come to see this.”

He poutedand wrapped his metal arm around you. With his hair down, his makeup cleaned off, and a simple glamor spell to hide the appearance of his prosthetic, nobody seemed to recognize the count. They certainly didn’t care about laughing and booing every time the actor playing Lucio came on stage. “Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and pulled you in close. “I’d rather look at you anyway.” You smiled up at him and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

“It’s ok. I know you’re not a complete brat...anymore.”

He gasped and pouted at you and lifted you into his lap, holding onto you tight. “How dare you.” He growled in your ear. His hand was on your upper thigh, slowly moving inward. “I think you deserved to be punished for that.”

You blushed and grabbed onto his wrist, stopping his hand. “Lucio, we’re in public.” You kept your voice low, but everyone seemed to be more focused on the play anyway.

“Exactly, doesn’t that sound a little exciting? We’re all the way in the back and everyone is watching this ridiculous play.” He was practically purring in your ear. He gave your thigh a little squeeze and kissed your cheek. “It’s up to you. Just say the word.”

You bit your lip. It was true, you two had gotten seats near the back (even though Lucio tried to insist on taking front row seats) because it seemed safer with less chance of him being recognized. Truth be told, the idea of Lucio toying with you secretly with all these people around did turn you on. Slowly, you nodded. “Ok. Let’s try it.”

Finally getting permission, Lucio’s hand continued upwards until he was touching you. He rubbed you teasingly slow, all while whispering and purring in your ear. You had to fight to keep from moaning out loud and risk drawing attention away from the stage. Suddenly, you were in your own little world where only you and Lucio existed. Being pressed against him, you were surrounded by the scent of his cologne. The stage sounded a million miles away right now, drowned out by Lucio’s heavy breathing in your ear.

“How does that feel?” He asked. You groaned as his hand continued to rub against you. He shifted you in his lap and then you could feel the bulge of his cock, pressing against your ass through his pants. “I’ll take that as it feels good? Such a kinky little pet, aren’t you? Getting off with all these people around.”

“Oh shut up.” Your breathing was getting heavier now. Luckily the band was playing a fast, loud, lively number to go along with the battle scene on stage. No one was looking at you two, but secretly you wondered what it would feel like to have someone watch you while Lucio was teasing you. The thought made you blush and you thought about exploring that later.

“Hmm...someone’s getting a little mouthy. Maybe I need to punish you some more?” You could practically hear the smile in his voice. You felt him adjusting as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his long, thick cock.

“Lucio please...” you whimpered

“Is that a please give me more? Or was it please stop?”

“More,” you whimpered.

He chuckled and kissed your neck while his hands pushed away your clothes so your bare ass was pressed against his shaft. He gripped both your thighs and you held onto the armrests of the seat as you helped him lift you up. He positioned you over the head of his cock, but then just let go. You were still leaning up, holding yourself above him. He leaned back in his seat, hands off you, giving you control.

After a minute, you sunk down on his shaft. Your body was stretching around him as he sunk deeper and deeper inside you. “Fuck Lucio...” you whimpered.

He kissed your shoulder and bucked his hips up, making you gasp a little too loud. A man in the row in front of you turned to glare and tell you to be quiet. You froze in Lucio’s lap, but the man didn’t seem to notice anything odd and turned back to watch the end of the play.

As soon as his eyes were off you, you started bouncing your hips up and down, fucking yourself on his cock. His hands were all over you, feeling the curves of your body. He kissed and sucked on your neck.

“I love you,” he moaned in your ear.

You had to bite your lip to keep from crying out. Your whole body felt like it was on fire while you rode Lucio. His hands moved to your thighs, gripping them tight, and moving your body up and down faster.

“I’m close,” he panted.

You nodded to let him know you were too. Just as you felt the pressure inside your body about to release you turned yourself head to face him and pressed your lips against his. One of his hands held your face and he moaned into your mouth as he filled your body with his hot, sticky cum.

You laid back against him and panted, smiling up at him. His soft cock was still inside you and he held you close, nuzzling your neck.

On the stage, the actor playing Nadia yelled at a sick, dying Lucio. “You single handedly caused the plague that destroyed our city! What do you have to say for yourself.”

“Oppsie....”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Your Lucio groaned. You chuckled and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so many days behind but I’m trying my hardest to catch up! I’m determined to do all 31 days. Like I said before I have ideas for most of the prompts but if there are any suggestions or requests, feel free to comment!


	8. Lucio/Female reader (degradation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re Lucio’s favorite maid and new toy (warning: seeing as this is a degradation theme, there’s a lot of dirty talk and demeaning language in here. This is all consensual and there are predetermined rules and safe words in place with the characters)

You laid on your stomach, bent over on the bed while Lucio roughly gripped your hips. You were completely naked, your body ready for whatever he wanted. You could feel the metal of his prosthetic arm cold against your skin. “You’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you? You just love being my toy, right? I want to hear you say it.” He dug his fingers in to the soft skin on your hips.

“Yes I love it, Count Lucio!” You moaned and he slapped your ass hard.

“I said, say the whole thing, Whore.”

“I love being your toy, Count Lucio!”

“Good girl.” He chuckled and spanked you again, making you moan.

You were one of the maids in the palace. Lucio saw you cleaning the dining room one day and decided that you were better off cleaning his wing so he could have some eye candy (his words not yours). Things progressed quickly after that. His casual touches lingered longer. His playful teasing turned more graphic, telling you what he wanted to do to you. He brought out a side of you that you didn’t even know you had, a side that absolutely loved being used by him. It made you feel dirty but excited at the same time. And Lucio was more than happy to explore that side of you. Nadia had her fun moments, but she would never indulge this side of him.

Everyday when you cleaned his bedroom, he’d find something wrong with what you did; a single speck of dust, a smudge on the mirror, a shirt not perfectly folded in the drawer. He’d examine every inch of the room until he found something and then throw a fit and demand that you needed to be punished. He liked spanking you while calling you such filthy names. Eventually he got you out of your clothes. You belonged to him and he knew it.

“How should I punish you today, my naughty little pet?” His hand rubbed your stinging ass and then slowly trailed down, over your sensitive slit. “Ohh! So wet already? Go on, tell daddy what you want.”

“I..I want you to fuck me daddy...”

He chuckled and slipped a finger into your pussy, and then a second, and then a third, moving them in and out of you. “I know I’m supposed to punish you but how can I refuse when you asked like a good little slut?”

It was a rhetorical question, but you answered him with a moan, pressing your face against the comforter of the bed. His fingers were moving in and out of you, teasingly slow. You wanted so badly to bounce your hips back to get more of him. You had tried that once. Lucio liked you to stay still unless he gave you permission and had punished you severely for disobeying him by tying your wrists to his headboard and whipping you with his belt. That’s the only time you had ever used your safe word with him and he apologized immediately, genuinely upset he pushed you too far.

You felt him lean down and place a kiss in between your shoulder blades. His fingers pulled out of you and you pouted. “L-Lucio...”

“Shut up, whore. No one gave you permission to speak.” He gave you another hard slap, making you yelp. That made him laugh.

“Wow are you such a dirty little slut like this for any man? Go on, you can answer.”

“No Count Lucio.”

“Really? That’s hard to believe when I see you flirting with anyone who talks to you.” There was an edge to his voice and his nails were digging into your hips. “You belong to me. Understand me, whore? Your body, your mind, all of it is mine.”

“Yes Count Lucio!” Your moan was muffled by the thick comforter. You felt him pressing against your slit, rubbing the head of his cock up and down, just barely pushing against you. Your hands gripped the blankets as your prepared yourself and your teeth were clenched. The anticipation was building inside of you to the point that you felt like you were about to explode.

“Beg me. Tell me what you are. I love hearing you say it.”

“I’m your dirty little fuck toy, daddy!” Your voice rasped, desperate to feel him inside of you. “Please fuck me. I need it so badly. I’m your white to use however and whenever you want!”

“Good Slut.” He laughed and rewarded your good behavior by pushing into you. With one hard thrust he was completely inside of you. His hips pounded into you. You weren’t his partner or his lover. You were his property, no better than if he bought a sex toy from one of the seedier vendors In the red market, and that’s how he fucked you. His hips thrusted into you, harder and faster with every passing second. For a while the only sound was his heavy breathing and low, animalistic grunting and your moaning and whimpering.

It didn’t take long for you. It never did really. His words and touches throughout the day were the best kind of foreplay until you two could be alone. Sometimes he would keep it going from when he saw you in the morning, until the sunset, leaving you on edge all day. Within minutes of him fucking you, you were ready to cum. The pressure was building inside you to the point where you could barely contain it.

“D-daddy...”

“Already? You already want to cum, bitch? You couldn’t even give me a full five minutes?” He slapped your ass again. “God you’re starting to get easier and easier every time. It’s starting to get boring. Maybe I need to replace you. Noddy is looking to hire a new handmaiden. Maybe I’ll take a special interest in the hiring process to find my next toy. Go on. Cum. Cum for me and then stay fucking quiet until I’m through with you.” His hips have you another, extra hard thrust and you came hard. The pressure inside you released and you felt like your whole body was on fire. He didn’t stop after you came. His thrusting got more brutal. Faster and harder while his nails dug into your hips, making you cry out.

He didn’t take much longer. When you felt him throbbing inside you, he pulled out. He grabbed you like you weighed nothing and flipped you over so you were on half laying on the bed. His his metal hand, he gripped your hair, holding you in place while his other hand stroked his long, thick cock. Your eyes met, and lever left each other until finally, he released his seed all over your face. The both of you froze like that for a moment, just catching your breath.

After a minute, he released your hair and cleaned himself up with the sheet on his bed. “Good girl. You look so good covered in my cum. Now clean yourself up and wash these sheets again. They’re filthy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this month has gotten away from me. But I got a new phone and hopefully I’ll feel more inspiration to write. I’ll still continue this even after October is over, I’m determined to get all 31 prompts done!


End file.
